


It Was Suppose To Be Simple

by flyingpenguin98



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: College, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-20 18:10:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18130103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingpenguin98/pseuds/flyingpenguin98
Summary: Percy thought the monsters would give him a break just so he could go to university and get his degree but he couldn't be more wrong. Instead, his world is widened and new monsters appear when he meets a mysterious blond boy.





	It Was Suppose To Be Simple

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! So this is my first story and I really have no idea where it is going but let me know if you want me to continue :D

_You have got to be kidding me_ Percy thought to himself. Honestly, Percy was just planning to run into the library and print his train ticket and go on his merry way but somehow, he had ended up face to face with a hydra. Today was supposed to be simple, finish his last final and print his train ticket for the next morning back to New York, that simple. But oh no, nothing in Percy’s life is that simple. Instead, here he is getting ready to pull out his sword in the middle of a (thankfully) empty library. When Percy decide to go to university, he had thought perhaps the monsters would give him a nice four-year break just, so he could finish getting his degree in marine biology. But, like every event in his life, he had been sorely mistaken. Although this was only his first semester, he had already been attacked by two cyclopes, a nest of harpies, and a group of particularly nasty storm spirits. Percy sighed and started to reach into his pocket to get out riptide when the front door flung open. “Get down!” a voice yelled as a blond guy, no old then Percy, ran into the library wielding a sword. For the first time in his life, Percy was stunned into silence. Sure, this guy was attractive, Percy wasn’t blind, but it was more than that. The guy fought with such an air of confidence and grace Percy could not take his eyes off him. Percy felt the heat of fire wiz passed him as he was knocked to the ground by the blond guy. “You need to get out of here, crawl to the exit and I will keep it distracted,” The guy said while running back to the fight. By this time Percy got a hold of himself and found the guy had already done some damage to the hydra with multiple wounds in its’ stomach. Percy reached into his pocket and grabbed riptide to help this mysterious man. Getting down on his knees and crawling in-between tables of computers, Percy positioned himself behind and hydra and quickly joined the fight. Together him and the blond guy took out the already injured hydra down quickly. After Percy’s first hit to the back of the hydra it moved trying to position itself so that it could fight both boys at once but in doing so it put itself in a corner. While the hydra was still blowing fire, it had died down significantly due to lack of energy and the boys moved in quickly. Together Percy and still mysterious stranger moved like one and delivered the final blow to the Hydra. After the hydra had died, Percy was looking around for cameras and assessing the damage. While he knew the mist would cover the hydra portion, he frankly did not want to be seen near the scene of the crime. Percy turned to the guy, who currently had his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath. “Thanks man,” Percy said holding out his hand. The blonde looked at Percy with suspension and slowly gave Percy his hand to shake. "Who are you?" The blonde asked. "Percy, and you are?" “Jason,” Jason said pulling his hand away. Percy stood staring at Jason unsure of what to do next. Address the elephant in the room or simply walk away to live the rest of his life. “Ummmm” Percy started to say but Jason interrupted “What I meant to say was what are you?”


End file.
